closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Warner Bros. Pictures/Logo Variations/Summary
These are the logo variations seen throughout the years by Warner Bros. Pictures. The Adventures of Robin Hood (1938) and The Private Lives of Elizabeth and Essex (1939): The shield is apricot and is surrounded by vines and plants. The latter has the lighter concept. Rope (1948): The WB logo is superimposed on a opening shot. The shield is unnaturally pale. Under Capricorn (1949): It appears as usual, but the word "Presents" is absent. Land of the Pharaons (1955): The logo is made of stone and has a rectangular outline. New York Confidential (1955): The logo is metallic and just like Under Capricorn, "Presents" is absent. Rebel Without a Cause (1955): The Warner Bros. logo is above Los Angeles at night. The Wrong Man (1956): The shield, except for the banner, is outlined. The Searchers (1956): The shield is either on a gray or a rustic orange brick background, depending on the quality of the print. Girl on the Run (1958): The logo looks metallic and odd. The Young Philadelphians (1959): The logo is white on a black background. It then morphs and shrinks to become a circle. John Paul Jones (1959): The WB shield is in a gold/safety orange/old burgundy color scheme, and the word "Presents" is absent. The Nun's Story (1959): Uses the same shield from The Young Philadelphians on a black background. The logo zooms in as it fades in. Often plastered with a recent WB logo on some newer prints. A Summer Place (1959): The Warner Bros. shield is superimposed over a beach at sunset. The Sundowners (1960): The WB shield is in a 30's style and has no banner around it. It is superimposed on an Australian grassland background. The Sins of Rachel Cade (1961): We see a black and white WB shield on a black background. It then morphs into the outline of Angie Dickinson's character, Rachel Cade. Splendor in the Grass (1961): The shield is carved onto a granite background. Gay Purr-ee (1962): The WB shield is inside a blue rounded rectangle with "PRESENTS" in a red rounded rectangle, amongst other colorful rounded rectangles. Adventures of the Road Runner (1962): The bannerless WB shield is on a red-orange sign, and the words "WARNER BROS. PICTURES", in a cartoon-ish font, are on a bright red sign, with the word "Presents" in a red script font below. The Music Man (1962): We see a very large array of uniformed marchers moving forward, two further in front who are carrying on either side a wide red banner with the Warner Bros. logo on it. The camera then zooms in on the banner to show the usual logo. Gypsy (1962): We start out with an orchestra on a stage. When the music starts, the outline of the shield is formed on a curtain, and then the inside afterward. The shield is gold. Critic's Choice (1963): Cartoon posters of musicals appear one by one until they make up the background. Then the white shield from The Young Philadelphians fades in. Kingdom of Saguenay (1963): The shield's banner is metallic. Also, the shield is in the middle of the screen and "PRESENTS" is absent. My Fair Lady (1964): The logo is colored shadow brown and is on a flowerbed background, with the words in Edwardian Script font. The Great Race (1965): The bannerless WB shield is on a completely different background, with "PRESENTS" in the "Posse" font, used in the opening credits for the 1959-1973 series Bonanza. The Battle of the Villa Fiorita (1965): The 3D shield from the 1950's appears on a different sky background. The shield is now metallic, and looks slightly different from the previous version. Who's Afraid of Virginia Woolf? (1966): The shield is put on a black background and is in black & white. Bonnie and Clyde (1967): The shield is put on a black background and is sepia toned. The Omega Man (1972): The WB shield is superimposed over Charlton Heston driving a car. The banner reads "A KINNEY LEISURE SERVICE". What's Up, Doc? (1972): Both variants has the logo in gold on a brown book: *At the beginning, as we zoom out, we see a hand opening the book to the inside cover, and then to text which says "Warner Bros., A Warner Communications Company Presents". *At the end, the final page reads "Distributed by Warner Bros.". The book is then closed. Blazing Saddles (1974): The 1948-1967 WB shield on a black background burns up to start the movie. The words "WARNER BROS. PICTURES" are also glowing. Seen after the 1972 logo. Alice Doesn't Live Here Anymore (1974): The 1948-1967 WB shield is seen on a cloudy background. Seen after the 1972 logo and the David Susskind credit. The Outlaw Josey Wales (1976): On American Heroes Channel's prints, the current logo with the TimeWarner byline is still and is tinted in sepia. The Late Show (1977): The logo features the 1937 shield without Jack L. Warner's name and "Presents". Apparently, this film was supposed to be a modern-day detective story with a 1940s feel to it. The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Movie (1979): A replica of the 1936-1964 Merrie Melodies cartoon intro (including red rings and a blue center) is used with the red and white WB shield and Bugs Bunny on the top of it saying "Eat your heart out, Burt Reynolds!" Only seen at the end of the movie. The Main Event (1979): The 1972 logo is on a purple background. Time After Time (1979): The 1948-1967 WB shield zooms in on a cloudy background while the classic 30's fanfare plays in the background. Seen after the 1979 Orion/WB logo. Bugs Bunny's 3rd Movie: 1001 Rabbit Tales (1982): It starts with the regular logo, then it has the \\' logo with a circle of the 1940s cartoon logo which comes out of the \\'. The Killing Fields (1984): The 1984 logo starts off bylineless. Then, the byline fades in. City Heat (1984), Under the Cherry Moon (1986), and Heartbreak Ridge (1986): The logo is in black and white. However, on Under the Cherry Moon, the logo starts in color but fades to B&W. The Goonies (1985): The logo fades to a skull with crossbones. Sesame Street Presents: Follow That Bird (1985) and Here's Looking at You (TV Movie): *At the beginning of the former (After the opening song segment), we get a brief 2-D animated segment where a cartoon Big Bird finds an air pump and a balloon. He inflates the balloon and it turns out to be a "W", which pops off and flies into the sky, where it morphs into the "W" in the "WB" shield as the rest of the shield forms around it. While this happens, Big Bird announces that "Sesame Street is brought to you today by the letters W and B." *At the end of the former, the closing in-credit logo is yellow. *This also appears on the latter title, with John Williams' Superman theme playing over it. Police Academy 2: Their First Assignment (1985): The theme music starts over it. The inside of the shield has a forest green tint. Pee-Wee's Big Adventure (1985): At the ending, The "PRESENTS" variant of the normal logo (with the fanfare) makes a cameo at the beginning of the overblown film adaptation of Pee-wee Herman's adventure to find his bike. Pee-wee is visiting with the hobo character and his pals when it appears on the screen in the background. The Color Purple (1985): The logo has a very slight maroon tint. Rainbow Brite and the Star Stealer (1985): At the very end of the film, instead of the regular 1972 closing logo, we see the "Distributed by" WB shield bug seen on movie posters from 1985-90, tinted in rainbow like the credits, and scrolling with the credits. One Crazy Summer (1986): The logo turns crudely drawn, with wiggling clouds. The byline & clouds dissipate as an evil-looking animated pink bunny, who wears a red-white striped helicopter cap (like the one seen in the following movie) and has the picture of a No Rhino sign on his body, opens the shield from inside. He laughs, and then we zoom into his mouth, seeing the opening title zoom in toward us, transitioning to the opening. Who’s That Girl? (1987): The Warner Bros. logo with byline appears as animated on a granite background. We zoom up to the logo, the shield opens like a door, and out comes a cartoon Madonna, who closes the shield and poses sexy for the camera. The logo goes up and she moves down to make way for the opening credits. Daffy Duck's Quackbusters (1988): The 1984 logo starts with only the sky background, but then the shield zooms in as it would on Looney Tunes/Merrie Melodies, stopping at its usual place, and then the byline fades in. A re-orchestrated version of the fanfare from the LT short Porky's Preview starting with a roaring sound as the shield zooms in plays over. This comes directly after the Daffy Duck short Night of the Living Duck, which opens the film. Batman (1989) and Batman Returns (1992): The WB shield is a metallic orange and the byline is in a different font. The background fades to the opening shot and the logo fades out. Gremlins 2: The New Batch (1990): Instead of the normal shield logo, a replica of the classic 1936-1964 WB "circles" cartoon logo comes up, with its text and minus the shield ("PICTURES, INC." is removed in favor of "A TIME WARNER COMPANY"). The shield then zooms up with Bugs Bunny riding it, and the text fades out. Daffy Duck then comes on screen, angrily pushes him off the shield ("50 years of you hogging the spotlight is ENOUGH!"), and tries to ride it... well, it doesn't work as good for him :) They also have another Looney Tunes-style ending, with Porky doing the usual "That's all Folks!" ending before Daffy, like before, complains of Porky hogging (no pun intended) the spotlight, saying "60 years of hogging the end title is enough". Daffy tries to say the end line, but like before, is stopped when the shield with Chuck Jones' credit comes out, hitting him in the face. He gets back up and weakly says "Fade out." Warner Home Video movie intro (1990): The logo begins as usual (with Max Steiner's fanfare playing), until Bugs Bunny interrupts. He pops into the logo and tells the audience that the movie can't begin until you wish him a Happy Birthday. It then cuts to various Looney Tunes clips as a chorus sings "Happy Birthday to You". It then cuts back to Bugs looking rather satisfied. This appeared on an Italian VHS of Caddyshack and a UK VHS of Driving Miss Daisy. Pure Country (1992): The logo fades to a sunset background where the credits take place. Batman Forever (1995): The shield transforms into the Batman logo. Twister (1996, US version): The shield appears from the clouds. Mars Attacks! (1996): A little flying saucer flies around the shield. Batman & Robin (1997): The shield transforms into a frozen Batman logo. Conspiracy Theory (1997): As part of the opening shot, the logo is shown. Then, the camera then pulls back to show it as a billboard on the side of a bus. Contact (1997): The shield is in a dark crystal blue color, and the sky is in dark blue. Lethal Weapon 4 (1998): The music is off sync with the logo. After the music is over, the shield explodes into a fireball, transitioning into the opening title sequence. You've Got Mail (1998): The background fades into a computer screen and the shield becomes pixelated. It zooms out to reveal the rest of the computer screen and its icons. (If you notice, in the bottom right corner, there is an America Online icon, which is a coincidence; Time Warner would merge with AOL in 2001.) Jack Frost (1998): The shield & text is covered with snow and ice. Also, the cloud background is tinted in dark red. The Matrix (1999), The Matrix Reloaded (2003), and The Matrix Revolutions (2003): The logo is tinted in green and the graphics altered so they look "computerish". True Crime (1999): The 1984 logo appears, as with all post-1999 Eastwood movies. The Big Tease (1999): The logo animates as normal, however various noises associated with hairdressing, such as a hairdryer and the buzzing of a shaver, play over the music. House On Hunted Hill (1999): The logo is tinted in dark gray to symbolize the film's theme. Deep Blue Sea (1999): Before the logo is even faded completely, the background turns black while the shield turns into the 1984 shield, and water starts to appear on the shield. South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut (1999, Non-US version): The logo is a bit darker, but fades to the opening shot at the end. The Exorcist Director's Cut (1973, 1990s reprint): The entire 1992 WB logo is in black and white. Space Cowboys (2000): This and the following Village Roadshow logo aren't animated. Also, they are put on a black background, and the logos are in the same light blue color scheme as the first five minutes of the movie. The font in this logo differs, as well. Swordfish (2001): The logo flickers as if it was on a problematic computer screen. Thir13en Ghosts (2001): The logo is tinted in light gray. Osmosis Jones (2001): The logo comes up looking like an amoeba with tentacles. Ocean's Eleven (2001): This and the following Village Roadshow logo are tinted in baby blue. Valentine (2001): This and the following Village Roadshow logo are tinted in crimson. Heist (2001) and Divine Secrets of the Ya-Ya Sisterhood (2002): The 1948-1967 shield with the AOL Time Warner byline is seen that was used on Flags of Our Fathers, with clouds in the background, and on Heist the old fanfare is heard. Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (2001): *The logo is slightly dimmed compared to the normal version. *On the DVD Menu, The logo is set on a night time cloudy background. And just like the teaser trailer, It decomposes as owls fly by. Blood Work (2002): The Warner Bros. logo is the 1984 logo with "An AOL Time Warner Company" on the bottom. Ghost Ship (2002): The opening logos are tinted brown, and the typical Warner Bros. logo is instead an intentionally chintzy 50s style logo. Also, the byline is in the ITC Garamond font. Juwanna Mann (2002): The logo is sepia-toned. Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (2002): The shield appears high in the clouds as the camera zooms through it. Scooby-Doo (2002): The logo animates as normal, but the cloudy background is brighter and different. When a chunk of the shield disappears with a chomping sounds as if it were bit out, the music stops abruptly and we hear Scooby-Doo do his famous laugh, and then a zoom out has the shield turn into a Scooby-Doo dog collar with the initials "SD" on it. Underneath is a "A Mystery Inc. Company" byline. Queen of the Damned (2002): The logo is black and white and the background is a cloudy sky. Cradle 2 the Grave (2003): The background fades into a city skyline, leaving only the shield. Dreamcatcher (2003): The logo is covered in snow. Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2003): Just the normal logo with the prototype byline but everything but the shield fades out and we see the shield zooming out on the red rings that immediately make you think "Looney Tunes." The title appears on the rings. Over this variation is the classic instrumental composition of "What's Up, Doc?" Matchstick Men (2003): The logo takes place in the pool water background. Mystic River (2003): The bylineless logo stands still on a black background in black and white. Gothika (2003): The logo is tinted in leyden blue. The Last Samurai (2003): Just the normal logo with the "TIME WARNER" byline in the same font used during the AOL Time Warner era, but in a sky blue and black color scheme. The Polar Express (2004): The shield is icy on a black background and is still or "frozen". Ocean's Twelve (2004): This and the following Village Roadshow logo aren't animated and the background is multicolored. The Aviator (2004): The 1948-1967 logo is used with the TimeWarner byline in a gold and silverish blue color and the clouds aren't animated. Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed (2004): The logo is leyden blue and put on a night sky background. Also, the logo turns into the moon and isn't animated. Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (2004): The shield is metallic and the camera zooms through it, revealing Harry Potter's house behind it. Million Dollar Baby (2004): Almost Same As Space Cowboys Variant but it's In Grey Exorcist: The Beginning (2004): The WB logo plays standard, but turns black and white. Constantine (2005): After the logo finish animating, the background changes into an apocalyptic sky, the logo turns into stone and wind crushes the WB shield into pieces, which are then swept to the right side of the screen, revealing the Village Roadshow logo behind the shield. House of Wax (2005): The logos for WB, Village Roadshow and Dark Castle are tinted chocolate brown, and the inside of the WB shield is green instead of blue. Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2005): The shield has a golden sheen, and appears from mist. The Island (2005): The shield is white and isometric, and the camera zooms through it. Corpse Bride (2005): The clouds behind the WB shield are gray instead of white and the logo isn't animated. V for Vendetta (2005): The logo is dark gray. Batman Begins (2005): Logos for Warner Bros. and DC Comics are in black and white, but a little "brighter" than normal. L'Antidote (2005): The logo turns green and we zoom down from the logo to the skyline. Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (2005): Same style is used like in the previous Potter film, only this time the background is entirely black. Flags of Our Fathers (2006): The Warner Bros. logo is a rendition of the 1984 shield used on Contact, but in black and white. Also isn't animated. Strangely, this appears on the HD prints of Superman: The Movie on Encore HD, plastering the white "\\'" on black background (although the older logo is intact on SD prints). Unaccompanied Minors (2006): A huge pile of snow falls on the shield, causing it to break in half. Superman Returns (2006): There's the first bits of the famous triumphant Superman fanfare heard somewhere in the middle of the current logo. Also, the clouds appear pinkish, and the sky is in an aqua greenish color compared to the standard version. Lady in the Water (2006): The logo plays normally for a few seconds until it cuts to its last few seconds. Also, it is put on a black background. The Good German (2006): Exactly just like The Late Show variant, but with "INC." in the banner omitted, and the byline is in the font for "PRESENTS". Fred Claus (2007): There are Christmas lights surrounding the WB shield. Also, it's snowing in the background. Beowulf (2007, Non-US version): The logo is in 3D and moves in a slightly different animation. Ocean's Thirteen (2007): A combination from the previous Ocean films: The logos are light-blue colored and also animated, the background is multicolored, green and red vertical/horizontal bars, start to appear over the logos and very nice piece of music (The Riviera Affair by Neil Richardson) is heard during all this. The animation was inspired by the opening titles to the 1975 television series Switch as well as WOR-TV's The Four O'Clock Movie, of which the opening music was initially utilized. The Astronaut Farmer (2007): The logo is silver and the background is a twilight sky while the logo glows. 300 (2007): The WB logo is in stone and a mock version of the theme "As Time Goes By" is heard during the first six seconds. The Brave One (2007): The WB shield is transparent and the background is a skyline of a city. The Invasion (2007): The shield is tinted in hunter green and the animation happens differently. The logo's also in negative form. Zodiac (2007): The 1984 shield is used with the 2004 byline "A TimeWarner Company". The Reaping (2007): The shield is red and already formed, until it gets swept on the left side of the screen like sand, revealing the Village Roadshow logo behind it. Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (2007) '''and Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (2016):' This time the shield is in stone, surrounded by dark clouds, as the camera zooms through it. On the latter, the cloudy background is different. '''Get Smart (2008):' The WB shield appears like a machine, then opens to space. RocknRolla (2008): The logo is scratched out on a brown wall, along with the Dark Castle Entertainment logo. Speed Racer (2008): Each logo is on a kaleidoscopic background created from the logo shown. The Curious Case of Benjamin Button (2008): Buttons fall down, resembling the Warner Bros. logo. Gran Torino (2008): Same kind of logo like on Flags of Our Fathers, except it's gray. The Dark Knight (2008): The logo is in a navy blue tint. Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (2009): Still the same dark style is used, only this time there is lightning in the background. Watchmen (2009): The WB logo is black on a goldenrod background, and "WARNER BROS. PICTURES" is in the font Futura (as opposed to Times New Roman). Same as the DC, Legendary Pictures and Paramount Pictures variants. Terminator Salvation (2009, USA): The shield is gray and has been static shocked. The banner shadow is similar to the The Dark Knight trailer variation. Orphan (2009): The shield moves differently and goes from black and white to blue and hot magenta. Shorts (2009): On episode 0: "The Blinkers", only the clouds move while the shield stays still. After that episode, this logo, along with the Imagenation, Media Rights Capital and Troublemaker Studios logos, plays normally. Micmacs (2009): The logo is tinted in sepia. Sherlock Holmes (2009): The shield is brick planted on the ground. Where the Wild Things Are (2009): The WB shield, as normal, but with Max's scribblings covering the logo. Also isn't animated. Whiteout (2009): The shield is in gold and moves differently, then opens to aurora. The Box (2009): The logo along with the Radar Pictures and Media Rights Capital logos are in black and white. Invictus (2009), Hereafter (2010), J. Edgar (2011), and Trouble with the Curve (2012): Same kind of logo as on'' Flags of Our Fathers'' and Gran Torino, except it's in black and white. Ninja Assassin (2009): The shield is metallic and moves differently. The Firm (2009): The logo turns neon, with the letters "W" and "B" in raspberry pink and the shield border in blue. Also, the background turns to night. Inception (2010): The logo, along with the Legendary Pictures and Syncopy logos, is grayscaled. The Book of Eli (2010): The logo plays normally, but it shakes a little bit after a few seconds. The clouds are also scratched out. Clash of the Titans (2010): The logo is in 3D, exactly like on Beowulf. The 2D version has the logo in a shade of yellow-ochre. The Losers (2010): The WB logo is white and printed on a comic book. Same as Dark Castle Entertainment, Vertigo DC Comics and Weed Road Pictures. Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole (2010): The logo is metallic and put upon a morning sky background as Noctus the Owl flies through it. Splice (2010): The logo is in blue and on a DNA graphic background. Plus, the banner glows. Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore (2010): The logo is dark turquoise and is lit up from a spotlight with a paw on it. The Town (2010): The logo is darker than usual and is in a shade of gray, along with the following Legendary Pictures and GK Films logos. Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 (2010): Still the same dark style is used, only this time the logo is slowly decaying. Yogi Bear (2010): The logo starts as normal but when the shield zooms out, it is revealed to be made entirely out of wood and it is put upon a blue sky background. Also, the TimeWarner byline fades in early and zooms out with the shield. Sucker Punch (2011): The logo is the same as on the trailer shown at San Diego Comic-Con 2010, but the shield and byline are grey and the curtain rises to reveal the Legendary Pictures logo. Unknown (2011): The logo is already formed and has a 3-D appearance, and is seen very slowly zooming in on a background of dark moving clouds. Red Riding Hood (2011): The shield is in silver on a cloudy sky background. Arthur (2011): The shield is a tan color, and is set on a bubbly beer background. Also, the logo fades as soon as the shield stops moving. Green Lantern (2011): The logo starts as normal, then the shield is revealed to be in outer space, and the blue inside is replaced with green energy. Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (2011): Almost the same as the Half-Blood Prince variant, but without the lightning. Also, the logo fades in from a reprise of the final scene of Part 1 that opens the film, which ends with a bright flash. Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows (2011): The logo is printed on a page of parchment. It and a few other pages are turned to reveal the Village Roadshow logo behind it, on another page. The Dark Knight Rises (2012): The logo is tinted in bluish-grey. Wrath of the Titans (2012): The logo is etched onto a stone wall. Chernobyl Diaries (2012) and Her (2013): The 3D version is still. Magic Mike (2012): The 1972 "\\'" logo is used, but "A TIMEWARNER COMPANY" fades in below the logo instead of "A WARNER COMMUNICATIONS COMPANY". Argo (2012): Exactly the same as the Magic Mike variant, but a bit darker. Bullet to the Head (2013): The logo gets shot out by a bullet. Also, the camera zooms out along with the Dark Castle Entertainment and IM Global logos. Man of Steel (2013): The logo is metallic steel and moves differently on a tunnel-like background. Pacific Rim (2013): The logo is nearly the same as the Clash of the Titans variant, but with the updated version and a bit darker. Gravity'' (2013): The shield is still and white on a black background, and the shield isn't in the 1948-1967 style, unlike the Flags of Our Fathers variant. ''The Conjuring'' (2013): The NLC version has the shield is in green/grey upon a night background. ''Prisoners'' (2013), Jersey Boys and American Sniper (both 2014): The 1998 shield and byline are grey upon a black background. ''The Great Gatsby'' (2013): The logo is in place on lined gate doors. It's also in grayscaled like a old film. ''Winter's Tale'' (2014): The logo turns into brown and is scaled like a old paper. ''300: Rise of an Empire'' (2014): The logo is curved in stone on the roman door. The camera zooms in and the door opens along with the Legendary logo. ''Edge of Tomorrow'' (2014): After the logo finishes playing, it distorts and glitches, just like the Village Roadshow Films and RatPac logos. ''Interstellar'' (2014): The logo is tinted in sepia along with the Paramount Pictures, Legendary Pictures and Syncopy Logos. ''Jupiter Ascending'' (2015): The shield is shiny gold with regal detailing throughout set against a twilight background. ''Mad Max: Fury Road'' (2015): The logo is in bloody rust red on a bloody rust background. ''The Man from U.N.C.L.E.'' (2015): The shield from The Young Philadelphians is in a red color. Also, the logo is seen drawing by itself and the TimeWarner byline fades in below. Then, a red rectangle takes it off and creates the RatPac Entertainment logo. ''The Gallows'' (2015)' The NLC version is tinted in blood crimson. 'San Andreas (2015): The NLC version is in green/yellow/gray upon the dark black blue background. ''Pan'' (2015): TBA. ''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice'' (2016): The logo appears to be made of stone and has dim blue-green lighting, and fades in and zooms out on a black background while a leaf floats across the screen in front of it. ''The Nice Guys'' (2016): Exactly the same as the Magic Mike and Argo variants. ''Suicide Squad'' (2016): The logo animates in the same style as the feature itself. '''Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (2016): Similar to the Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix variant, but the cloud background is different. Sully (2016) and The 15:17 to Paris (2018): The logo is metallic and appears out of darkness. Also, it is not animated. The Lego Batman Movie (2017): '''Same as the Dark Knight Rises, but it is the enhanced version, and it flips to the Warner Animation Group logo. '''Kong: Skull Island (2017): Over the cloudy sky, the stoney shield (With the back is black) is shown with the black byline. The camera is zooming forward on them. When the gunshots is heard, the camera rushes past it as the shield leans back, going into the following Legendary and Tencent Pictures logo variations. Dunkirk (2017): '''The logo is tinted in cyan. When the byline fades in, the background fades to black. '''King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017): The logo is made in stone on a black background. When the shields stops heating, the camera zooms through it to reveal the logos of Village Roadshow Pictures, RatPac Entertainment and Weed Road Pictures. The House (2017): 'The logo lights up as a sign on a black background. The colors of the logo are the same as ''The Firm. The byline is magenta. '''It (2017): '''The logo is on a projector-like effect and the shield is sepia toned. '''The Lego Ninjago Movie (2017): '''The logo animates in the style of 1950s-1970s Chinese film studio logos. '''Blade Runner 2049 (2017; US Release): The studio backlot is slightly different, as the logo is grayscaled. During the rotation, the WB shield on the backlot lights up. As the shield turns, it takes place in a different moving sky backdrop. But, the logo then glitches as the rest of the logo takes place in the lighted up background with the byline already there. The logo then glitches out. '''Rampage (2018): '''The Warner Bros. logo is shaded brick orange and breaks apart into video-game pixelated debris (as in the Rampage video games) before it reforms into the New Line Cinema logo. '''Game Night (2018):' The logo represents a game pawn falling from the sky typically used in a board game with the TimeWarner byline etched in on the piece. It has the same background on ''Suicide Squad and other pieces from board games fall in the background: Sorry, Monopoly, Scrabble, etc. The Meg (2018): The logo takes in the underwater background, with bubble effects. 'Smallfoot (2018):' '''The logo's background turns windy and the shield freezes solid. The shield then shatters to reveal the Warner Animation Group shield. '''The Nun (2018):' Same variant as It, but the projector-like effect is removed and the entire logo is tinted dark blue. Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald (2018): The gold shield (w/ no back-end) zooms forward to reveal the banner's edges and the Wizarding World logo. Mowgli: Legend of the Jungle (2018): The logo is textured with green snakeskin. Aquaman (2018): The logo starts off aqua blue and when it zooms out, the logo is aqua blue underwater and half of it is wedged in a rock. The company's name can still be seen. The byline is also aqua blue. The camera zooms past the logo and transitions to the DC logo. Shazam! (2019): The logo takes place on a dark and snowy winter night and the NLC version of the shield, in red , zooms up and positions itself. Godzilla: King of the Monsters (2019): TBA. The Kitchen (2019): TBA. Joker (2019): The 1972 "\\'" logo is used, but with design alternations and fades in text "WARNER BROS. PICTURES" below the logo in addition to "A WarnerMedia Company" text below it. The Kitchen (2019): The 1970 Kinney Shield logo animates a la the 1972 "\\'" logo. Also, when the logo finishes animating, the WarnerMedia byline fades in on the box part of the logo and the word "presents" fades in below the Kinney Shield logo. It: Chapter Two (2019): '''The logo is grungy and on a black background while the Deadlights float around. '''Doctor Sleep (2019): '''Same as ''Blood Work'' and '''''Gods & Generals, ''but the "AOL Time Warner" byline is replace with the "WARNERMEDIA" byline Category:Time Warner Category:Warner Bros. Entertainment Category:Warner Bros.